Secrecy
by semisweetie50
Summary: Shawn and Juliet have just gotten together, and are in that oh-so-in-love phase. What happens when they get assigned a case together, right after Juliet gets a new look? Shules!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, my first story! I am really excited. And I am not going to ask you to take it easy on me with criticism or anything, because I want to hear your honest opinion. This will be a multiple chapter story. I LOVE Psych, and I can't get enough of Shules. And why is it called Shules? Why not Shuliet, or Julawn? Sorry, my brain is weird. So, um, I don't think I have anything else to say. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own anything, and I am kind of glad, because if I did, I would ruin the show. You should be thankful.**

Shawn strolled into Chief Vick's office, wondering what the new case would be about. A murder, maybe at a NASCAR track? A princess, kidnapped? He looked around, and saw everyone- Lassiter, Gus, the chief- but no Jules.

"Well, Mr. Spencer, you are not the last one this time. Where could Detective O'Hara be?"

At that moment, Juliet burst through the doors, and everyone stared at her. Not because she made such an entrance, but because of her appearance. She was wearing a curve-hugging jacket with a bejeweled clasp holding the front together with a with lacy tank underneath, and a black pencil skirt, shorter than usual. Her hair was straightened. Once she realized everyone was gawking, she decided she should start talking.

"Sorry I'm late, Chief! My, um, alarm didn't go off. So, did I miss anything?" she said.

"Oh! Uh, no, I was just about to start explaining. There has been a murder at the Santa Barbara Public Library. A woman, Scarlet Hattin, was found lying in the conference room yesterday morning at 5:13, dead, killed by a hit to the head. We need you four to check it out. Detective Lassiter, I will give you the information we have, and you will do the briefing in half an hour. Any questions?"

Juliet spoke up. "Yes, how old was this woman?"

"She had just turned 27 a few weeks ago." was Chief Vick's reply.

"What was she doing in the conference room so early? And what is her connection to the library?" Lassiter questioned.

"We don't know yet, Detective," the Chief began, exasperated, "It is you're jo-"

"Excuse me, but Jules, may I talk to you in the interview room?" Shawn requested, with a look in his eye that said she didn't have a choice.

"Uh, sure, Shawn. Excuse us, Chief." replied Juliet.

Shawn shut the door behind them.

"What did I do? Whatever I did, I am sorry." Shawn said.

"Shawn, what are you talking about? You didn't do anything!" answered Juliet. "Why would you think that?"

"Because obviously you're trying to torture me! Why are you doing this?" exclaimed Shawn.

"Shawn, I would really appreciate it if you would explain to me what the heck you are talking about," said a confused Juliet.

"Fine, Jules, we can play it your way. We are at the station, where we agreed to show no PDA, and then you walk in looking _so hot! _And I can't touch you! It's like that that time that Gus made a bet with me that I can't eat pineapple for a week, and then ate pineapple in front of me everyday. So, what did I do to deserve this?" He dropped into a chair and sighed.

Juliet laughed. "Oh, Shawn! It's not like that. I ran into my friend the other day during my lunch break, who is a fashion student. Anyways, she saw me in my clothes, and asked where I was going. I said I just got off from work, and that these are my work clothes. She said that I could still look pretty even during a gun fight, and so she took me on a shopping spree and bought me basically a whole new work clothes wardrobe. So, I decided to try it out today. Do you like it?" she explained.

"You look better than a cold pineapple smoothie on a hot summer-" Juliet cut him off.

"Enough with the pineapple!" she scolded, but with a smile on her face.

"Fine. But what am I supposed to do? I mean, we just got assigned to a case together. If I try to hold back for a few days, I think eventually I will grab you and make out with you where ever we are. So, what's the plan, Stan?"

"Okay, I have no idea. I think you can make it through this case, and then we will figure it out. But when we are around the others, you cannot chance looking at me for even a second too long. Got it?" said Juliet.

"Ugh, fine. But we have to figure something out, because I will explode if I have to see you like this everyday and not do anything." Shawn groaned and got up.

Juliet walked up to him. "And this is to satisfy you for a while," she said, leaning in. Their lips met, and Shawn was surprised. He pressed against her, deepening the kiss. Finally, they pulled apart.

"I'm impressed, Jules. Usually you would never do that anywhere near the station. We are in the middle of it!" exclaimed Shawn.

Juliet chuckled. "Well, you might need it later. Just think about that if you have trouble. Now, they are probably thinking we died in here. We better go."

"Where the hell were you?" growled Lassiter as they walked back into the Chief's office, still a bit out of breath from their kiss.

"Uh, we were just talking about... something important." said Shawn.

"What conversation could be so long and important that it takes 20 minutes?" Lassiter retorted.

Juliet glanced at Shawn. "Um... it was about-" He hesitated. "He knew that my boyfriend was back in town, and that I seemed nervous. You know, 'cause he could tell what I was thinking. And so, he thought he should ask about it. And, yeah. Sorry, Chief." Juliet improvised.

"It's okay, but please, next time, save your personal conversations for later."

"Of course, Chief!" Shawn saluted. Everybody rolled their eyes.

"Well, that's pretty much it. You are all free to go. Get started on this case as soon as possible! And Mr. Spencer," Shawn spun around. "Watch yourself. You can't screw this case up, because you are walking on a fine line. Understand?"

"Um, yeah, I guess. I will do with this case what I do with all the other cases," Shawn replied, brow furrowing.

"No, Mr. Spencer, you must do better. You may go."

Shawn walked out of Chief Vick's office, trying to figure out what all of that meant. Fine line? He can't remember anything that has changed. And he does fine on other cases, he always gets the bad guy. Why does he have to do better?

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"Oh, nothing. Chief Vick just said something to me that confused me. Don't worry about it. Wanna go get lunch?" He brushed it off.

"Shh!" Juliet glanced around. "I will meet you at your motorcycle in 10 minutes. Get my helmet ready. No one can see us." she whispered.

"Please, no one will notice! But fine, 10 minutes. See you then."

**So, how was it? Any advice? I would love some constructive criticism. I'm worried that they are OOC. Are they? If you have a thought, review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Phones

**Next chapter! I hope it's okay. I know, the first chapter was kind of boring (maybe- I'm not sure), and this one is pretty basic too, but it will soon pick up. I would like to thank Psychic101 for my first review! I have been having some drama in school and stuff (I am in 6th grade- a bunch of mean, stupid kids), but I will try to keep posting often. Once a week, maybe? I don't know how some people can write a really great story in like, an hour. Mine aren't that good, and they still take a few days. So, I'm sure you don't really care about anything that I have said, but whatever. To the story!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything. I'm not that brilliant.**

**One more thing. This chapter was kind of rushed, so there might be some mistakes in it. Please forgive me!**

As Juliet walked out of the police station, she spotted Shawn, helmet on, other in hand, bike revved up. She smiled, and walked over, letting him slip the helmet over her head.

"Hey, Jules! I was wondering if you bailed on me, which wouldn't have made sense, because you wouldn't really be able to leave without me seeing you, and anyways, why would you want to, because I am so-"

"Shawn! I'm sorry it took me so long, it's just, Carlton gave me a whole ton more paperwork to do on the new case, and I had to finish some things, and I was really busy. So, where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking Mighty Fine. But maybe Popeye's..." Shawn said.

"Shawn, that's all the way across town. I don't think we would be able to make it back in time for the briefing on the new case." disagreed Juliet. "Why don't we just go to that cafe down the road, so we don't miss Carlton's briefing."

"Jules, that's the point. I _want _to miss that briefing. It's going to be boring, like everything else Lassie does." countered Shawn.

"Shawn, I can't miss that briefing. You may be able to solve a case without attending the briefing, but I need those details to figure anything out. I don't have psychic powers, like you. I have to use my mind to put the pieces together, but I can't do that if I don't have the pieces."

"Fine, we can eat at the cafe. It's by the smoothie counter anyways, so I can stop to get a pineapple blitz." said Shawn.

"Okay, now hurry up and get us out of here. I don't want to be spotted." Juliet glanced around the parking lot.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Jules, we did this before we started dating. No one is going to notice anything, because there isn't anything to notice!"

"Okay. Hey, can we stop by my place? I forgot my phone when I was rushing to get here."

"Sure." Juliet climbed onto the motorcycle behind Shawn, wrapped her arms around his waist, and they drove off.

"So, where is your phone?" Shawn asked.

Juliet jumped. "Shawn! I thought I told you to wait outside!" "Jules, I'm not a patient person, and you were taking way too long. The door was open, so of course I knew you actually wanted me to follow you."

She sighed. "Well, I don't know where it is. I thought I left it on the counter in the kitchen last night, but it's not there. Want to help me find it? Go check in the bedroom, I am gonna keep looking around in the kitchen."

Juliet was looking in the cabinets, thinking that she may have put it down when she was getting her breakfast. When she turned around, she gasped, and realized that Shawn was standing right behind her, looking over her shoulder. "Shawn! What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, just looking around. I noticed that you don't have any pineapple." He leaned closer. Juliet stared at him, her mind becoming fuzzy from having the psychic so close.

"Mmm, did you? Well, I guess we will have to fix that later." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, we will," he slipped his arms around her waist, "but what are we going to do right now?" His voice got lower.

"I don't know, maybe we should go get lunch?" She said, not really meaning it.

"Or..." He pressed his mouth against hers, closing the small space still between them. She responded by leaning farther in to him, deepening the kiss. His tongue slipped out from his mouth, running across her lips, begging for entrance, which she gave willingly. She moaned, and he pushed her back against the counter. He lifted her up, and set her on the countertop, knocking over a few things in the process. She moved her hands to his hair to grip it. He set his hands on the counter, behind her, pushed his mouth against hers, groaning. They were sliding around on the counter, knocking everything else onto the floor. They both moaned from the romantic tension around them. He picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom, lying her down on the bed, their mouths never separating. He climbed on top of her, both of them moaning loudly now, getting lost in the kiss, their hands roaming. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he slid them both up so her head was on a pillow when- _BEEP! _They pulled apart suddenly, surprised by the sound. They looked at each other for a moment, dazed, when they realized what had made the sound. Her phone! Juliet lifted her head from the pillow, and they saw the device where she had just been.

"Hey, Jules, I found your phone." He glanced at her.

"Oh, thank you so much, Shawn. I didn't realize." She grabbed the phone, and then realized the position they were in. She glanced at the time on the alarm clock, and saw that it had been 20 minutes, much longer than she had planned on being in her apartment.

"So, can we continue were we left off?" Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"Shawn, we are going to be late! There isn't time to go get lunch, we need to get to the station, _now!_" She untangled herself from him, buttoning her jacket (which had gotten undone in the process), and left. Shawn got up, and glared at the phone as he walked out of the room.

**Okay, so this chapter was basically just a filler chapter, but I think it was okay. My chapters always turn out longer than I planned, but I am sure you are fine with that. :) Hopefully next chapter will have more about the case, and more excitement. I'm hoping for more reviews, and some helpful critism would be great! Um, I think that is it. Even just a one word review would be fantastic! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Partners sort of

** A/N: I am soooo sorry it took me so long to post this! I have been very busy lately, and then I had a little bit of writer's block. This one is shorter, but I decided I should go ahead and post it, and then I can post another chapter sooner. Which leads me to my question: Which would you rather have; the chapters be shorter, but have updates faster, or longer chapters with slower updates? Please, let me know in a review, along with your opinion of the story. I have been so excited when I get an alert that someone favorited/alerted my story. Thanks! So, again, sorry it's so short. I am getting ideas for my next chapter, but they aren't complete yet, so, if you have any ideas, I would really appreciate you reviewing, and telling me what they are! I would mention you in my Author's Note. Okay, I think that's all I have to say. If you read all of this, great, you can answer my questions! If not, whatever. :) **

** Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. I am sort of mad at the person who does, because they left us with such a CLIFFHANGER for the season finale! Urgh!**

Shawn walked into the station first, still slightly dazed by the events that occurred in Juliet's apartment. His hair was slightly mussed, his shirt rumpled, and he was hoping that no one would get any suspicions. He walked up to where everyone was gathered, and found a spot beside Gus.

"Shawn, where have you been? It started 5 minutes ago!" Gus whispered.

"Sorry, buddy, but the smoothie counter was having a 2-for-1 special!" Shawn replied. "I had to go get it! I got you one, but I accidentally drank it on the way here."

Gus took in Shawn's appearance, and didn't believe a word, but decided to drop it. Right then, Juliet walked in, standing up straight, trying to look dignified, but was not achieving it. Her tank top was lopsided, her skirt twisted, and her hair was pulled into a messy bun, which was falling out. She walked up to Shawn, and tried to listen to the briefing. Gus looked at the pair, and raised his eyebrows, deciding to ask Shawn about it later. He then turned his attention back to Lassiter.

"The woman was found lying on the floor, dead, in the conference room of the Santa Barbara Private Library, killed by a hit to the head with a blunt object. Her name was Scarlet Hattin, 27 years old. She lived by herself in an apartment in the West Side, with this address. Apparently-" He frowned at wiped something off his cheek. "She was a volunteer at the library on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays. She had been doing this for about 1 year and 3 months now. She had someone who worked with her on Mondays and Wednesdays, and man named Davin Clunter. He lives at-" He growled, and wiped his forehead. "He lives at 512 East Accent Road. I think that our first course of action should be- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He shouted and rubbed his eye, then glared at Shawn, who had shoved a straw into his pocket and looked around, whistling. "Spencer! I am in the middle of a briefing, and you have the nerve to interrupt me with your immature pranks?" His eyes were shooting daggers, while Shawn looked at Lassiter as if he had gone crazy. "Lassie, I don't know _what _you are talking about. I was, in fact, very interested in your ranting. Please, continue." he said. Juliet gave him a small shove, but was trying to hide a smile. Lassiter gave them a strange look, growled, and then turned back to his audience to finish up.

"As I was saying, we need to head out to this Clunter's house, and see what he has to say. Come on, get moving!" he barked.

Shawn walked up to Lassiter. "Shouldn't we go see if Woody found anything first? I'm getting a vibe that he has something important." He hoped that Juliet hadn't seen the text Woody sent him saying 'get down here. new info.'

Lassiter sighed. "Well, _I _am getting a vibe that this guy we are going to check out has some leads for us. I am Head Detective, so I give the orders, Spencer."

"Carlton, why don't we just go to check it out? It can't hurt; if there is something, then great, we have a new lead, and if there isn't, we can go to Clunter's place. It will just take a minute." Juliet argued.

"I agree with Lassie. I think we should go see what this guy, Clunter, has to say, before we do anything else," Shawn gave him a look that said what-are-you-doing? "Sorry Shawn, but that's what I think." Gus went to stand by Lassiter.

Shawn glared at Gus. "You traitor! Fine, if you agree on what we should do, maybe you should just pair up, and do your stupid tap routine like last time!" Shawn huffed.

"Maybe we will! Come on Guster, let's bust this guy, and prove them wrong. Watch them fall apart when they try to work together. Why don't you just go follow your _hamburger! _**(A/N that is from the episode where they pair up.) **Let's go." They turned around and stalked off, while Juliet stared at them, then turned to face Shawn.

"Shawn, what were you thinking? I think you are trying to torture yourself! We can't touch, remember?" Juliet said, exasperated.

"No, this is great, Jules! Now, we get to spend more time together, _alone."_ Shawn retorted.

"Shawn, now, you will have many chances, but I won't let you use any of them! We now have to do actual work. We have to solve this case!" Juliet sighed.

"I see your point. We can't let Lassie and Gus beat us again. We must redeem ourselves." said Shawn.

"And, once again, _catch a killer." _Juliet gave him a look that said what-are-you-thinking?

"Yes, I guess that is what it would involve..." Shawn grinned, making Juliet blush. "But we must be able to find some time in there _somewhere_. I mean, come on Jules. I personally do NOT want to be spending every second working on a case involving a dead woman, a murderer, and a library. AKA, depressing, depressing, and boring. Come on, don't be a party pooper! This could be fun!" Shawn raised his eyebrows, waiting for Juliet's reply.

"Well, I guess we can try to fit some 'us' time in there somewhere. But I am gonna be making sure that we get work done, okay? So," When Shawn pumped his fist and said a little "yes!", she rolled her eyes, "you will have to work to, our else I will request a _partner change._ Don't forget, we agreed to keep our personal lives and our professional ones separate, which means our personal lives can't effect our work. AKA, we have to do as well on this case as on our other ones. Deal?" she looked at him expectantly.

"Jules, all I got from that was 'we don't have to ignore each other during this case, but don't turn your psychic powers off', which makes me think you aren't a very good listener, since I have said many times that it isn't possible to turn it off. So, you have nothing to worry about. Now, let's go pay a visit to Woody!" He spun around, and marched off to the coroner's office. Juliet looked after him, smiled, and then followed, hoping his feeling was right.

**A/N: So, answer my 2 questions from the top:**

**Do you want shorter chapters, but faster updates, or longer chapters, but slower updates? and**

**Any ideas for the next few chapters?**

**Just leave your answer in a review, preferably with your opinion, too. Thanks!**


End file.
